In recent years, an orientation towards cleanliness has increased among consumers, particularly women, and tables, containers and the like have been required to be provided with antibacterial activity. Additionally, in hospitals, work benches with antibacterial activity are required in order to prevent in-hospital infections.
In order to meet such a demand, conventional tables, of which the surface is covered with a resin composition where an antibacterial agent or the like is kneaded into a synthetic resin (see Patent Document 1), and containers that have been formed by molding such a resin composition (see Patent Document 2) have been used.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication H7 (1995)-289359    Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 2002-322355